2Dobbys, agora sou eu quem apresenta!
by Morgana Bauer
Summary: Prenda de aniversário para a minha Beta... uma festa de anos totalmente inesperada, num sítio que todos querem visitar... muitas surpresas e visitas inesperadas, desta vez com a Morgana a apresentar!


**2Dobbys, agora sou eu quem apresenta!**

Alina avançava vendada por uma espécie de corredor (supunha ela!!!), o qual não fazia a mínima ideia onde era. Avançava rapidamente devido à pressa com que a sua amiga Morgana (euzinha!!!!!) a conduzia.

-Morgana… assim eu vou… - Não conseguiu terminar a frase pois Morgana escolheu aquele momento para alterar a direcção da sua marcha.

-Upsss… desculpa! Não estava a prestar atenção! – Desculpou-se Morgana enquanto abrandava o passo. De facto, não seria muito bonito se, nos acontecimentos que estariam prestes a desenrolar-se, Alina aparecesse com o nariz do tamanho de uma batata devido a uma queda infeliz!!!

A partir daquele momento avançaram mais lentamente, por caminhos que curvavam e voltavam a curvar-se; subiram escadas, desceram escadas. Até que, do nada, Morgana parou e bufou indignada.

-Que treta! E agora? Acho que já passei por aqui!!! (É, eu tenho problemas de localização!!) **(1)**

Ao ouvir aquilo, Alina preocupou-se internamente com aquilo em que se tinha posto. Quando a amiga, horas antes, lhe aparecera à porta, a dizer que tinha encontrado a coisa mais incrível do mundo para ser a sua prenda de aniversário, nunca julgou que acabaria vendada em… Ok, ela nem sequer fazia ideia de onde estava!

-Mor…Morgana, onde é que nós estamos afinal? Não me digas que estás perdida?

-Poisss… espera! Olha ali!

-Eu estou vendada!

-Era uma força de expressão! – Morgana suspirou aliviada – Já sei onde estamos! Mas a culpa é destas malditas escadas! Elas nunca mais acabam!!!!

Continuaram a subir escadas, percorreram mais alguns corredores, até que se detiveram.

-Bem… - Começou Morgana, fazendo um esforço audível para não se rir – Quando eu contar até três, podes tirar a venda! Mas não vale fazer batota e espreitar antes!

-Eu não ia fazer isso!!!

-Está bem, está bem! Vá… 1…2… e 3!

No momento em que Alina tirava a venda um coro um tanto ou quanto desafinado cantava:

_Parabéns a você_

_Nesta data querida_

_Muitas felicidades_

_Muitos anos de vida_

_Hoje é dia de festa_

_Cantam as nossas almas_

_Para a menina Alina_

_Uma salva de palmas._

Todas as pessoas presentes naquela sala (que finalmente Alina podia ver) começaram a bater palmas, o que causou um barulho quase ensurdecedor.

Seguiram-se os beijinhos e os abraços da praxe… afinal aquela era a prenda da Morgana e ela tinha de ter direito aos beijinhos e abraços!!!

Apenas depois disso é que Alina olhou em redor. Lá, estavam vários rostos conhecidos que sorriam divertidos.

-Morgana… - Por momentos Alina ficou sem palavras – eu ADORO-TE!!!

-Eu sei disso, eu sei disso!! – Disse Morgana com um ar convencido ; )

-Olá meninas. Já não vos víamos há algum tempo.

As duas amigas voltaram-se ao mesmo tempo e deparam-se com um Draco Malfoy com um sorriso maravilhoso no rosto.

- Draco!!!!! – Alina saltou para cima do loiro. Ok, talvez eu esteja a exagerar um pouco. Ela… agarrou-se a ele num abraço como quem não o via há muitos anos.

-Vais roubar-me o namorado? – Perguntou Harry acabado de chegar, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Harry!!! – Alina estava sem palavras. Deu também um grande abraço ao moreno e depois voltou-se para procurar Morgana. No entanto, esta parecia que se tinha evaporado.

-Não te preocupes com ela! Neste momento ela já conhece os cantos à casa. Desde que resolveu preparar isto, tem-nos posto todos em polvorosa!

-Conhece os cantos à casa? Mas, afinal onde é que nós estamos.

Aquela era uma sala muito espaçosa, com um grande palco a ocupar uma posição de destaque, várias mesas aparentemente vazias aqui e ali e, no centro, uma grande pista de dança.

-Digam lá que sítio é este?

-Não reconheces? - Harry riu quando Alina abanou a cabeça – Estamos na Sala Precisa, em Hogwarts.

-Em Hogwarts?! Nós estamos em Hogwarts?? Aquela… aquela… ela tem vindo a Hogwarts e não me disse nada!!!!! MORGANA!!! Anda cá imediatamente!

-Olá! – A rapariga que motivava a conversa apareceu tal como tinha desaparecido: de repente!! – Passou-se alguma coisa?

-Tu tens vindo a Hogwarts e não me disseste nada?! Não é justo!!! – Alina fez uma daquelas carinhas de criancinha injustiçada pela vida.

-Hey… nem vale a pena fazeres essa cara! Eu não podia dizer-te que vinha aqui! Se dissesse tu vinhas comigo e depois estragava a surpresa toda!!

-Hum… - Alina ainda não estava muito convencida. Mas, olhando em redor… acabou por perceber que Morgana tinha razão (Eu sabia que tinha razão… Sou um génio = ) **(2)** e nada convencida!!!! **(3)**).

-Olha lá, Morgana... Aqueles os dois são… não podem ser! O que é que eles estão aqui a fazer??

Como se se tivessem apercebido que estavam a falar deles, os dois rapazes caminharam na direcção das raparigas. Vinham abraçados, de um jeito que retirava qualquer dúvida que alguém pudesse ter em relação a uma relação entre os dois.

-Olá Raito! – Cumprimentou Morgana com um sorrisinho. Alina estava sem palavras. – Então? Não dizes nada? É má educação não cumprimentar os convidados da tua própria festa!!

-L! Raito! Morgana, eu não acredito que os convidaste! **(4)**

-Eles não podiam ficar de fora. Não é??? Bem, vou deixar-vos um pouco a sós. Tenho de ir resolver um assunto ali com umas pessoas que não estão a querer contribuir!!

-O… quê? – Alina não obteve resposta pois Morgana voltara a desaparecer. Mas, isso não era motivo de preocupação.

Aceitou o flute de champanhe que que Raito lhe entregou e começou a passear pela sala, cumprimentando e conversando com todos os que lhe apareciam à frente.

Naquela sala estava tanta gente, mas tanta gente, que ela pensou que demoraria a eternidade a cumprimentar todos. Uma ou outra pessoa eram totais desconhecidos, mas não tinha importância.

Passados alguns minutos, cruzou-se com Fred e George Weasley que conversavam animadamente. Quando a viram, trocaram um olhar malicioso e um sorriso idêntico esboçou-se nas suas faces.

-Olha a aniversariante. Muitos parabéns!

-Obrigada!

-Temos aqui uma prenda para ti! – Se fora Fred ou George quem dissera aquilo, Alina não sabia. Mas, uma coisa era certa: aqueles dois estavam a tramar alguma.

Um dos gémeos deu-lhe um pequeno saquinho cujo conteúdo eram diversos rebuçados, embrulhados em papéis multicoloridos e com muitas formas diferentes.

-Hum… obrigada…

Os gémeos riram ainda mais.

-Não precisas de fazer essa cara. Nós sabemos que tu sabes acerca das nossas partidas. Mas… há muita gente que não sabe, não é? Podes sempre divertir-te a ver uma ou outra pessoa a transformar-se num canário gigante com penas cor-de-rosa fluorescente.

Era impossível não rir com aquela ideia.

-Sem dúvida que têm razão! Canários cor-de-rosa… acho que consigo imaginar uma ou duas pessoas assim!

Alina largou a rir histericamente com a ideia. Eles encararam-na com ar de quem acabava de encontrar uma ajudante perfeita para as suas partidas.

-Des…desculpem… -Disse Alina quando por fim conseguiu para de rir. – Acho que havia Guaraná misturado com o champanhe…

Alina voltou a rir-se desalmadamente e desta vez foram os gémeos quem ficou com caras de ponto de interrogação.

Ela continuaria ali por horas, se Morgana não escolhesse aquele momento para subir ao palco e começar a falar.

-Ora… então, muito boa noite a todos. Antes de mais quero agradecer-vos por terem todos vindo. Eu não vou fazer aqui nenhum discurso, até porque não sou eu quem faz anos. Estou aqui apenas para anunciar aqueles que vão… animar um pouco mais a nossa noite!

A expectativa pairava no ar. Alina olhava para a amiga a pensar no que é que aquela mente, reconhecida e orgulhosamente não muito normal, teria mais preparado.

-Então… senhoras e senhores… meninos e meninas… convosco os incríveis, os… bem… os alemães… CINEMA BIZARRE!!!!!! **(5)**

De novo as palmas fizeram ouvir-se por toda aquela sala, à medida que Strify, Kiro, Yu, Shin e Romeo subiam ao palco.

Os cinco rapazes viram os seus instrumentos aparecerem magicamente e começaram animadamente a tocar. Toda a gente estava ao rubro, dançando e cantando ao som das músicas que eram tocadas.

Morgana voltou a aparecer ao lado de Alina e ela aproveitou para perguntar:

-Como… COMO É QUE VOCÊS SABEM AS LETRAS? – Alina teve de levantar a voz para se poder fazer ouvir por entre todo aquele barulho.

-Alina! Eu não ia convidá-los e não saber o que é que eles iam cantar, não é??

Voltaram de novo a sua atenção para os rapazes em palco e acompanharam as músicas, cantando e dançando.

A festa continuou a decorrer animadamente. Quando a fome começou a chegar notaram que as mesas estavam repletas de bolos e outras coisas saborosas.

-Agora… - Começou Morgana do nada. – Vamos conhecer o Castelo!

-A sério?! BOA!

-Eu vou só chamar os nossos guias. Porque senão, ainda acabamos perdidas!

Riram-se as duas perante a ideia de ficarem perdidas naquele Castelo. Devia ter a sua graça.

-Mor… Mas ela hoje anda para desaparecer!!!! – Alina olhou em redor. E quando viu a amiga ela estava, literalmente, a empurrar o mestre de poções de Hogwarts.

-Não me vai fazer essa desfeita!! Se fizer eu garanto que se vai arrepender. Você não vai querer testar os meus métodos pois não??? **(6)**

A carinha de inocente não deixava margem para dúvidas sobre o que é que estava a passar pela mente de Morgana.

-Hum… miúda insolente. Tudo bem… Eu faço-o!

Severus aligeirou a expressão quando viu Alina. Esta tinha um sorriso pois imaginava aquilo que se tinha passado momentos antes.

-Muito bem! – Morgana já estava a sorrir. – Vamos lá conhecer Hogwarts!

-Também podemos ir com vocês? – Draco e Harry juntaram-se ao trio.

-Se vocês vão, então eu não preciso… - Severus tentou escapar-se da missão que lhe tinha sido incumbida, mas Morgana não estava disposta a isso.

-Nem pense nisso! Você TEM de vir connosco! Lembra-se da nossa conversa? Sim? Ainda bem.

-Severus, é melhor não as desafiares. – Draco ainda estava abraçado a Harry mas olhava com um grande sorriso para o seu antigo chefe de casa. – Elas conseguem ser muito boazinhas quando querem… mas se as chateias… ai, ai… tens problemas.

Deixaram de lado a conversa e começaram o passeio pelos corredores e pelas salas do grande Castelo. Uma vez ou outra Draco e Harry riam e contavam algumas peripécias dos seus tempos de estudantes… e não só.

No decorrer da viagem pelo Castelo, depararam-se com uma porta trancada. Severus lançou um olhar inquisidor na direcção de Morgana que se limitou a sorrir.

-Bem, Alina, aqui temos uma das minhas últimas prendas deste dia. – O sorriso de Morgana tornou-se malicioso. – Vou deixar-te entrar e dou-te… - Olhou para o relógio que trazia no pulso – dou-te umas 3 horitas… É, 3 horitas.

-3 Horas? Para quê? – Alina não estava a perceber nada de nada.

-Entra e logo verás!!!

Alina seguiu o conselho (ou seria ordem!! **(7)**) da amiga e entrou na sala, depois de esta ter sido destrancada, é claro… (A chave estava pendurada num fio que Morgana trazia ao peito escondido entre a roupa – Era para ninguém roubar!!!) **(8)**

A sala era espaçosa, e uma das suas paredes era totalmente envidraçada, com uma bonita vista. O centro daquela divisão era ocupado por um monumental jacuzzi. Perto do jacuzzi, estava uma mesa de apoio, com um prato repleto de pedaços de toblerone, dois copos e um jarro com sangria.

Alina voltou-se para trás, com os olhinhos brilhantes de excitação.

-Vá… entra. Entra e aproveita. Quando Alina pôs um pé dentro da divisão, começaram a ouvir-se os primeiros acordes de "Hallo" da Beyoncé. **(9)**

Antes de se poder voltar para perguntar alguma coisa, Alina viu a porta ser fechada.

No exterior Morgana ria a bom rir.

-Então… - Perguntou para os três rapazes que a acompanhavam. – O que é que vamos fazer durante este tempo?

-Morgana!! – Ao ouvir a voz conhecida, Morgana voltou-se e deparou-se com uma das suas outras amigas. – Até que enfim que te encontro!! Onde é que está a Alina Vladimir? Eu vim com o Aldemar Vladimir mas agora ele desapareceu! **(10)**

Draco e Harry riram abertamente, e Severus não resistiu a também ele esboçar um sorriso.

-A Alina e o Aldemar… eles foram… aproveitar o dia, que está tão bonito!!

-Mas é quase de noite! – Retorquiu a amiga.

-Vá lá… não te preocupes. Eles foram divertir-se um bocado!!

-O quê?! Sem a conselheira matrimonial por perto?! Meu Deus! Água benta, água benta!!!

Nesse momento ninguém resistiu. Largaram todos a rir a bandeiras despregadas.

-És mesmo demais…

* * *

Algumas horitas depois, durante o qual Morgana passeara com Draco e Harry e "atormentara levemente" o professor de poções, Alina surgiu com um grande sorriso no rosto, abraçada a Aldemar.

-Obrigada, muito obrigada! Isto foi o máximo!!!! – Alina sorriu e abraçou a amiga.

-De nada, de nada!

Todos sorriram e então Severus disse:

-E que tal se fôssemos conhecer o resto da escola?! Se bem me lembro, era esse o propósito inicial deste "passeio"!

Retomaram o passeio, embora magicamente Aldemar e a auto-denominada conselheira matrimonial se tenham evaporado.

Quando chegaram ao jardim, puderam ver algumas cadeiras na periferia do lago.

Sentaram-se lá, iniciando uma conversa animada. Uma música calminha começou a fazer-se ouvir e as duas amigas começaram a sentir a cabeça a pesar.

-Dra… co… temos de ir já embora? – Morgana perguntou entre bocejos.

-Vamos já para casa? – Alina sentia também os olhos a fecharem-se. – Eu queria ficar mais um… pouco. **(11)**

-Nós prometemos que um dia vos trazemos cá de novo. Mas agora têm mesmo de ir. – Foi Harry quem lhes respondeu.

Olhando pela última vez em seu redor, as duas raparigas puderam ver vários pirilampos a pairar sobre o lago e em redor delas, conferindo àquele momento ainda mais magia. Quando estavam prestes a deixar-se adormecer, notaram uma chegada.

Ainda antes de fecharem os olhos tiveram a possibilidade de ver o beijo apaixonado que Severus Snape trocava com Nymphadora Tonks, sob a luz da lua e envoltos em pirilampos! **(12)**

**Fim**

* * *

**N.B. (e de aniversariante!!!):**_ OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!..........._

_Eu estou………………….. bem, creio que sem palavras!!!!!!! *_*_

_Morgana… OMG!!! _

_OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_*nota automática: 2Dobbys está em trabalho de abrandamento… sim, abrandamento do ritmo cardíaco… em trabalho, o que significa que ainda não conseguiu*_

_*nota automática 2: 2Dobbys ainda não recuperou, ultrapassando o tempo limite de espera. Assim sendo, irá formular um comentário mais racional quando estiver operante. *_

_Comentários efectuados durante a leitura da fic:_

_(1) - tu não tens problemas de localização, mas de orientação -.-' loooool_

_(2) - nada convencida, hein??? O_o_

_(3) - que ideeeeeeeeeeeia!!!!!! xD_

_(4) *baba* *morri* _

_(5) *desmaio*_

_(6) - ... sabiam que adoro quando a Morgana ameaça alguém como o Severus Snape por minha causa??? *_*_

_(7) - mau mau... tou com medo..._

_(8) - loooooooooooooool_

_(9) - Não.....!!!!! O_O Não posso!!!!!!! *2Dobbys fica sem ar com a expectativa*_

_(10) - OMG!!!!!! a Mara!!!!! hahahaha xDDD_

_(11) – Oh, siiiiimmm…..!!!! plz!!!!! E o Aldemar também podia lá continuar… xD (sim, é o meu querido namorado… *cora*)_

_(12) – Awww… o meu 1º shipper… *suspiro de saudades*_

**N.A.: **PARABEEEEEENS!!! Este ano consegui fazer uma prendinha… =)

Não há muito mais a dizer, para além daquilo que já está na fic… Espero mesmo que tenhas gostado!

Para quem leu e não faz ideia de onde surgiu este título, a resposta é simples: o ano passado a minha beta fez-me uma fic chamada "Morgana apresento-te" então, este ano, sou eu a apresentar.

E é tudo!!!

Beijinhos e que contes muitos, beta que tem de me aturar muitos dias por semana =)

_Morgana Bauer_


End file.
